


【JayDick】坏监狱（PWP一发完）

by venyisen



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venyisen/pseuds/venyisen
Summary: 当你用隐藏身份出任务时 碰到了以为你已经死亡的蓝鸟
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 59





	【JayDick】坏监狱（PWP一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *1V1  
*杰森复活后  
*迪克不知道杰森已经复活  
*杰森知道对面是迪克但迪克不知道对面是杰森

“下一个，0003570816，杰森·皮特。”

被叫到名字的男人慢吞吞走到拍照墙旁脱掉夹克和内衫，熟练地换上绣有号码的灰色监狱服，然后举起档案牌拍照，被带去牢房，一切都在顺利进行着。

“新来的，杰森·皮特，恶意伤人。”

直到狱警巡房的时候叫到了他的名字。

“你长得真像我死去的弟弟，他也叫杰森。”

年轻的狱警不像外面那些善于恐吓罪犯的老油条，相反地，看起来温柔又耳根软。听其他罪犯说只要不在牢里犯事，积极劳作，再求他两下，通常是能得到一根香烟的。

杰森瞄了眼狱警的胸牌，似笑非笑地说：“那你弟弟一定非常喜欢你，迪克。”

“啊，可惜他死了。”年轻的警官笑起来：“叫我警官。”

现在的监狱比起以前更加注重人道化，说是要监区队长对每个新来的进行心理疏导，再考虑暴力。于是迪克来了，杰森·皮特是他最后一个犯人。

“武器是枪支，哪来的枪？”迪克翻着档案，见人没反应便敲了敲他的头：“专心点，小杰。”

杰森有点不悦，伸手把迪克拉到了床边，他双手托住迪克的双臀，恶意满满地捏了捏：“心理疏导可不是逼供，你得负责我的身心舒畅，警官大人。”

迪克下意识就抽出警棍往人身上招呼，毫不留情的痛感只得让杰森松开了手。男人双手举到耳边做着投降的姿势，一边还不停嘴：“警官大人，我只是想抽根烟，不用这么狠吧。”

“明天会让你砍树的，到时候搓树皮抽去吧。”

迪克警官走掉了，杰森盯着那个背影想了好多。原来他还记得我，原来他也会叫别人小杰，之类的。

不高兴。

独立牢房都装有监控，正对着犯人的床头，无论是睡觉撒尿都能一览无余。狱卒挨个通知到了熄灯时间，只有幽深走廊上的橘色探照灯还工作着，杰森算了算日期，想起今晚是迪克守夜。

进来也有几周了，杰森已经摸清楚了迪克的作息，此刻他只需要发动一点暴乱，那么拎着棍子往他身上抽的就只会是迪克，或者不需要暴乱，一个眼神他会懂吗？

在监控室吃麦片的迪克警官有些犯困，在他考虑要不要倒一杯咖啡的时候，监控屏一角却有些不同。

那个叫杰森·皮特的男人，那个男人正坐在床上盯着摄像头，然后脱掉狱服罩在了上面，监控一黑，隐约透着走廊不清晰的橘光。杰森听到走廊尽头监控室开门的声音，以及那个警官快速跑过来的脚步。

“我想死你这美好的屁股了，警官大人。”

迪克刚打开杰森房间的门就被一股大力按在了墙上，身后是囚犯杰森厚重的呼吸，喷薄着盛怒的欲望。

仔细想想，他的声音也像极了刚度过变声期的弟弟，迪克有些无厘头，或许是这种场景让他太熟悉，以至于想起了以前也这样做过的弟弟。

“袭警可是重罪，小杰，你知道吗？”迪克努力让自己的声音听起来平静，可呼吸钻进耳朵里，那种感觉甚至都麻痹掉了大脑。

杰森笑起来，他从床角摸出一副手铐将迪克双手铐在背后，然后把钥匙放进了迪克制服的上衣口袋里：“没有袭警，把第一天见面从你身上拿走的东西还给你而已，警官大人。”

“有没有人说过你这么穿很好看，迪克警官？”

“那有没有夸过你特别性感？”

“特别是当你穿上这身制服，缠在身上的枪带，露出腰带的衬衣，塞进靴子的裤脚，还有你别在后腰的棍子。”

“简直性感的像我床上的大哥。”

“迪克。”

说话间杰森早就把迪克摸了个遍，杰森单腿将他的双脚拨开，然后将腿插进他双腿之间，缓慢的磨蹭着臀缝，听到迪克轻微的喘息，和那声起不到作用的住手。

迪克脑子被缓慢的侵蚀掉了，他不是没办法反抗，是这种感觉太熟悉，这个男人的一切都让他觉得在和他弟弟做着同样的事，随后理智被轰然湮灭在凑过来的吻里。

深情又愤恨，不甘又讨好。

杰森想念这个吻太久太久了，久到在监狱见到迪克的第一面就想抱住他疯狂宣泄自己的情感，委屈和痛苦都会消失，但爱至少在这一瞬间永存。

他深知迪克的敏感点，他吻过眉心，吻过耳垂，吻过脖颈，吻过锁骨，然后撩起上衣吻过他的乳首，汗水顺着流进杰森的口里，又被交换到迪克的口里。

“杰森...这是不行的，杰森，哈...你得放开我！”

迪克不能描述现在他心里的冲击感来自于哪，是陌生人给他兴奋，还是这个陌生人连舒缓他的方式都像极了他弟弟。

陌生人跪在迪克面前，卖力地帮他含弄着性器，绕在柱身的润滑度使得迪克不自觉往前顶了顶，铃口碰到对方柔软的舌头和口唇形成的狭窄腔体，温暖潮湿，吸得迪克差点没忍住交代了。

“这才刚开始呢，迪基。”

“你叫我...什么？”

迪克仿佛从水里惊醒，他看着笼着橘色光线的杰森，企图从他眼睛里看出哪怕一丝丝的慌乱，可杰森却从鞋底抽出一小截刮胡刀的碎片，透过栏杆，用力扎向走廊最近的那盏橘灯。

黑暗总能让人心安，仅对杰森来说。

细小的玻璃爆裂声被掩盖在没节奏的呼噜声中，杰森重新抓住迪克的腰带往下褪去，然后含着迪克的耳尖叫了声“迪克警官”，充分感受到怀里人的颤栗后才又补充了句：“我能叫你迪基警官吗？”

迪克深呼吸了好几次才平稳住呼吸：“如果你想吃电棍的话。”

“我还是比较想吃你，你觉得呢？”

杰森放下马桶盖坐下后又一把拉过迪克背朝自己坐在腿上，迪克感受到隔着薄薄狱服下杰森的物什已经胀起来好硬，灼热的温度似乎能烫出印来。

“你的屁股蹭得我真的好爽，警官。”杰森有一句没一句地凑在迪克耳边说话，他从后面搂着衣衫不整的迪克，在前面用手帮他抚慰着性器，跳动的物件似乎有点得不到满足。

“小迪克警官好像比你更诚实。”

迪克已经放弃了尊严和羞耻，他承认这人给他的感觉就像是弟弟，连指缝中的烟草味都那么熟悉，像是中了什么异国的蛊毒，迪克不想去思考，只想得到眼下的爽快。

他含住杰森的另一只手，摆动着腰来回蹭着臀下那根器具，津液顺着嘴角流出，杰森恶劣地用手指夹住迪克上下翻飞的舌头，直到迪克发出不清晰的呜咽声，和控住不住往外冒的津液。杰森就着湿淋淋的手指按揉了几下迪克的穴口，明确感受到另一只手握住的性器有了变化后便毫不犹豫地将手指送了进去，紧涩的穴口箍得手指难受，同时迪克性器跳动着，铃口分泌出了不少透明的液体。

“你可要持久点啊，警官大人。”杰森咬咬牙抽出了手指，又沾上迪克的前列腺液润滑了好半天才勉强进入了甬道：“和陌生人做这么紧张吗？那把我想象成你最爱的弟弟不就好了，迪克。”

“你就是学不会闭嘴...哈？”

“是，那劳驾警官大人自己动动？”

杰森往甬道里来回抽送着手指，狭窄的监房里弥漫起一股不清楚的粘腻味道，迪克压低了声隐忍着喘息，直到有淫糜水声泛起，情色的声音刺激着迪克的大脑皮层，环境带来的背德感又伴随着肉欲上的高潮，迪克躬起后背起伏着腰身，杰森握住他得不到发泄的性器来回套弄，愈演愈烈的动作幅度和焦躁的喘息，迪克终于射在了这个犯人的手里。

迪克的穴肉已经迫不及待要接纳身下的器物了，他转过身子正面坐在杰森腿上，主动地，吻了上去。

他动情地叫着男人的名字，一遍又一遍地呢喃着听不清的话，嗫嗫喏喏地把男人唇瓣含在嘴里，耳鬓厮磨。

他叫他“杰”。

杰森感受到染着湿润水汽的发丝和眼睑胡乱蹭在脸上，温热的液体流进耳孔，滑到舌尖，又咸又涩。

迪克用被铐在背后的双手握住杰森的性器往自己的穴口上磨蹭，缓慢往里送着，等完整吞进柱身头部的时候，迪克全身宛如过电般的酥麻，从情不自禁曲起的脚趾往上一波波地送着快感，双腿忍不住和呼吸一起颤抖起来。可本来就高出一头的杰森此刻又坐在相对高度的马桶上，迪克只能脚尖堪堪点地撑着最后一点距离，而太久没有经历这么激烈的性事，只进去了一部分就爽到无法自持，迪克腿一软，便直接坐了上去。

宛如撕裂般的疼痛伴随着新一波的高潮涌进迪克的身体，他慌乱的低头咬住杰森裸露的肩颈，宣泄疼痛似的越发用力，被尽数吞进肚子的呻吟还是从唇角溢出不少，杰森也被痛到龇牙咧嘴，拍了好几下迪克的屁股肉才让他松口。

“...去他的疼痛守恒，都是胡扯。”

杰森托着迪克的臀肉上下移动，自己也配合着来回耸动，肉体相撞发出的激烈拍打声和断断续续的喘息混在一起，杰森埋头吮吸着迪克裸露的肌肤，制服早已被蹂躏的不成形状，混合着汗水和其他液体，像极了皱巴巴的腌咸菜。

迪克的穴肉绞着杰森的性器，铃口分泌出的腺液润滑着甬道，来回抽插溅起的水流从穴口溢出，湿了大半布料，汩汩水声又像是屋外顺着管道流下的雨水，动态静谧。

后面的感觉攀升的越来越高，迪克的隐忍呻吟也变了方向，他急躁地抽动着身体让杰森的性器往甬道里的某一点上撞，甚至讨好地舔过杰森的唇角和乳尖，恳求般的寻摸着快感，这让杰森卖力了不少。

“嗯...哈...警官，你哭着叫的那个杰是你的弟弟还是现在正在操你的我？”

迪克脑子都被这激烈的撞击搅得稀巴烂了，他根本听不清这人说了些什么，他只听到那个“杰”，然后反复念着这个名字。

杰森当然是知道迪克的敏感点，所以抱他抱的发狠，掐着他的腰用力往下坐，感受到迪克越缩越紧的穴口，快盖不住的呻吟，和愈发用力的耸动，绞紧的甬道挤压着杰森的整根性器，温热黏湿的吞吐着，最后都结束在彼此喘着粗气的闷哼里。

迪克累得不行，他瘫在杰森的怀里喘着气，闭着眼睛一言不发，任凭杰森怎么逗弄就是不出声。杰森的性器随着喷薄出的乳白液体从穴口滑落，同时液体还在不停地向外流出，咸腥味暴露在空气中，泛起俗气的氛围。

杰森抱着脱力的迪克，想给他解开手铐简单清洗一下，却发现手铐早就空了，迪克的双手不知道什么时候开始就已经自由了，但他还是没有任何反抗和伺机逃离。

“迪克警官，我可不是谁的替代品啊。”杰森拨开迪克脸上混着泪水和腺液的碎发，那双蓝眼睛里翻腾了太多情绪，可最终只是拿唇碰了碰，再碰了碰。

次日监狱发生人事调动，本监区队长申请调位，去了离这里半个城的另一个监区，众犯惋惜不已。同月，在羁押路程中发生劫车事件，囚犯0003570816被救走，以及其余小部分犯罪逃出。

“警官大人，这里环境比上一个监区好？”

正在整理资料的迪克听到熟悉的声音心下一惊，回头便看到穿着那件皮夹克的杰森·皮特正叼着烟坐在自己的位置上冲自己笑。

“杰...杰森...你不是越狱了？！”

男人俯身凑到迪克耳边笑起来：“别担心，我们的父亲总会给他死去的儿子一个重新活过来的机会。”

好像是平地惊雷，又像被子弹轰了个对穿，迪克无法思考面前这个男人说出的话，这个男人每次都能给他震撼。

“哦对了，我本名是杰森·陶德，迪—基—”

“下次要再被我抓到对其他同名男人叫小杰，还跟他做了，我绝对......”

还没说完的话都被湮灭在了巴掌里，随后而来是迪克绵长的吻，有温热的液体滑进唇里，又苦又咸。

“Do not die in front of me,never,ever,again.”


End file.
